bluecaravanfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of the Light
Lightism is a monotheistic religion based on the life and teachings of Yeshu bar Yeshua. Followers are known as Lightists by outsiders, and Children within the religion or those who are aware of its intricacies. Lightism originated in the Mongogglerus, after enjoying a brief period of popularity in Shahrazad, the religion was soon expelled. Lightism made its way to the north, through the northern Racluear and Cliffrock, before finally settling in the Northenwood. Its greatest influence is within the borders of the Templar State, along with remnants in Mongogglerus, and finally some adherents in the Westerwood province of Lorraine and sprinklings throughout the Western Kingdom. Origin Yahweh said "Let there be light!", and so there was light. That is the first line in every copy of the Book of Light. The Children of the Light are believers in the One True God, The Father: Yahweh. He created both the Heavens and the Earth, alone. After creating the Earth, Yahweh was pleased. However, it was a shapeless place. He soon created the oceans and the mountains. Yet still it was not enough. Then came plants and animals. They filled the land with beauty and activity. For a time, Yahweh was pleased with his work. However, after a time he became disappointed. Finally, he created Man. They were his greatest creation. Made in his image, Man was endowed with a little of the Father's own essence, making them divine. However, after some time, Man became corrupted by the darkness. Despite being filled with the Father, they were still susceptible to darkness. Even with the Heavenly Orb in the daytime sky and the Nightly Guardian in the night sky, man was corrupted by the darkness that existed in the world. This saddened the Father greatly. He endeavoured to change this. Time and again, he attempted to show his children the right path; however, few noticed his efforts. Then, he was inspired. His children needed a teacher. A teacher they could understand. Yahweh's voice was too divine to be understood by his mortal creations. And so, Yahweh touched the Holy Virgin with his spirit. She soon gave birth to the Son, Yeshu bar Yeshua, without intercourse. It was a miracle. As Yeshu grew, he felt as though something was amiss. He could never explain this. At age twenty, Yeshu left his home and wandered in the desert. It was there that Yahweh could finally speak to his son. Being more divine than the rest of Man, Yeshu could bear to hear the Father's voice. And he was filled with a great purpose. He was born to enlighten the people of Albrind. His goal was to tell them the truth, and save them from the darkness around them. At first, he was stoned and beaten. No one believed the raving madman. However, a few did. Yeshu healed the sick, restored sight to the blinded, and even transformed sandy plains to fertile grasslands. He gained seven faithful companions, and the people began to listen to him. But he could not stay forever. After many years, his time was coming to an end. Not of old age, or disease, but simply because simply teaching the people was not enough. Yeshu had to sacrifice himself, his pure soul, and the Father's greatest creation, in order to save Man from the darkness. Through His death, Man was granted a reprieve: the darkness of the world would never smother their soul. Beliefs The Children of Light are believers of the One True God, the Father: Yahweh. They believe his Son, Yeshu bar Yeshua (commonly titled Christos), was born to the Virgin Mother. He was the most divine creation of Yahweh. His death permitted salvation for Man, and a place in the Heavens with the Father. Grand Commandments :1 There is but one true god, his name Yahweh. :2 Thou shalt respect thy forebearers. :3 Thou shalt not murder the innocent. :4 Thou shalt not steal from the faithful. :5 Thou shalt not bear false witness. The Apostles :Kephas :Mattay :Loukas :Yohanan :Markos :Maria :Yehuda Places of Worship Aside from the Holy City itself, there are many churches spread out across Albrind where followers of Yahweh may worship. Smaller churches are headed by a Pastor, commonly called 'Father' by his congregation. Larger churches, usually located in a large town or small city, oversee other churches and are lead by a bishop. These bishops are lead by Cardinals, who reside in large and magnificent cathedrals--most located within the Templar State. The grandest church, located in the Holy City, is the Temple of Yahweh (or the Great Temple). Outside of churches, many smaller groups of Lightists will meet together at each others houses to commune and pray. When they do so, the cross of Yeshua is usually hung on above their door to sanctify the property. Sects While Lightism is a fairly homogenous religion, there are still differing views and interpretations. Below are some of the more famous and important ones. Cathars Catharism is a radical sect that developed a few decades after the death of Yeshu. They believe that, as Yeshu never stated magick to be a sin itself, that magick is the Holy Light manifested by Man. They do believe that those who do not use it for the glory of Yahweh--necromancers, warmages, etc are still sinners. Catharism is a heretical and outlawed practice, so the Church of Light believes the hereitcal belief removed from Albrind. Koryvants Koryvantism was a radical branch of Lightism during the early years of the church, named after its most famous and ardent proponent Jherem Koryvant. After Lightist practicioners were ousted from Shahrazad following their condemnation of a local belief, they briefly became the leading sect of the Lightist pilgrims. After they invaded the North, however, the Trinitarians slowly regained control from their more violence prone brothers. Koryvants believe in killing all pagans and sinners. They do allow them to confess, but even then a Koryvant will kill the sinner (ostensibly to send them to Heaven). The Koryvants have mostly melded with the mainstream, and few are as zealous in their persecution as the Koryvants of old. Patriarchs Patriarchism is the last sect with multiple followers, though it was heavily marginalised early on. Many of the Lightist practicioners in the East adhere to this philosophy. Patriarchs believe that Yeshu was only an enlightened prophet, denying his divinity. They believe in the Father as the only divine being. Like the majority of Lightist practicioners, they mostly tend to believe that magic is a sin, though otherwise they are more varied with regard to what is considered sinning. Trinitarians Trinitarianism is essentially mainstream Lightism. Every Cardinal within the Papal State professes to follow this view. They believe in one god, who endowed his earthly son with a level of divinity that allowed him to redeem all of mankind and teach them the truth. Trinitarians believe in strict adherence to the teachings of Yeshu and following Yahweh's laws to the letter. Thus, anything not permitted is a sin. This has evolved to include things never mentioned explicity: same-sex relations, abortion, divorce, and magic. Category:Religion